


Fine Literature

by Yagura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanboys - Freeform, Gen, Icha Icha Series, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagura/pseuds/Yagura
Summary: It's Kakashi's fourteenth birthday and Minato has a surprise for him.





	Fine Literature

**Author's Note:**

> i headcanon that Minato was Kakashi's teacher casually ever since he made chuunin at six, and i have a lot of feels about fatherly!Minato fussing at sullen bb!Kakashi

"I'm just turning fourteen," Kakashi complains sullenly. "It's no big deal."

Same procedure as every year, Minato thinks to himself, somewhere between rueful, amused and relieved. Because it is true, last year they had the exact same conversation, but in the intervening time a lot has happened, and the past couple of months Kakashi has been very focused on being a soldier, nothing more. True, he's never allowed himself to be a child, no matter how hard Minato tried to give him opportunities to safely let go of his tight hold on his maturity. But ever since Rin's death… Minato thought giving Kakashi something else to focus on by letting him join ANBU would help, but so far it hasn't. In fact, he's starting to consider that it might have been a mistake, allowing Kakashi to join.

But that's something to contemplate on another day. Because today, Kakashi turns fourteen, and as dedicated and focused a shinobi as he is, he also has a stack of books hidden under his bed that are very well read.

Yes, yes. Minato understands that Kakashi is of prime teenager age, and the reason he loves those books is probably not because they're such pearls of literary prose, but… well, Minato has read those books as well, for research purposes only of course, and he knows for a fact that there is much more explicit literature available on the market. Knows it for a fact because those books are on Jiraiya-sensei's shelves and Minato has had to dust them a time or twelve as punishment over the years. But Kakashi has stacked none of those under his bed.

"Where are we even going," Kakashi sulks, hands stuffed into his pockets. In anybody else it would be obnoxious, but Minato has known Kakashi since he was a kid and has only ever found it adorable.

"Well," Minato drawls, reaching out to ruffle Kakashi's hair and even managing for a second before Kakashi ducks out of the way. But Kakashi could have dodged the move completely, Minato was telegraphing plenty, so he takes that as the prickly acceptance it is and smiles happily. "I noticed that lately you've developed an interest in literature-"

"Minato-sensei!" Kakashi squawks when he makes the connection, stopping in his tracks and staring in horror. As little of his face as is visible, it's still obvious he's turning beet red. "Were you snooping in my room?!"

"Of course not!" Technically it's Minato's room, since it's in his house, but it's been Kakashi's since Minato moved in. He's never entered it without permission, partially to make a point to Kakashi, but mostly because he respects Kakashi's privacy. And anyway, the past year, Kakashi has actually been living there, which would have changed the situation even if Minato hadn't considered the room Kakashi's private space before. It's taken Minato six years, but finally he has managed to coax Kakashi into living with him; he would never jeopardize that, certainly not for idle curiosity. But, well… "They're stacked in a not very subtle stack under your bed, Kakashi. Right next to where we sat last month when we worked on those seals, remember?"

A strangled noise escapes Kakashi and he covers his face with both hands. Ah, teenagers. So dramatic. It would be hilarious anytime, but right now it just makes Minato happy – anything that pulls Kakashi out of the blank, expressionless depression is great in his book. A couple of months ago, he's sure that even this conversation wouldn't have gotten much of a reaction from Kakashi, but it looks like he's finally starting to recover. Not that he'll ever get over what happened with Rin, or the loss of his entire genin team in the first place – nor will Minato.

Honestly, this is for both of them. An opportunity for him to tease Kakashi a little, but primarily to make Kakashi happy. "Come on," he encourages, trying not to seem too giddy. He just can't wait to see Kakashi's _face_ , is all. "He won't wait forever!"

"He?" Kakashi repeats. "Who…?"

"You'll see!" Grinning widely, Minato grabs Kakashi's wrist and pulls him into a short sprint. Screw whether it's dignified for the Hokage to run through the village or not. Besides, it is a legitimate possibility that Sensei will get bored and decide to go on a brief excursion to the closest bathhouse.

Now that the opportunity has occurred to him, Minato is honestly worried. Ignoring Kakashi's whines of "Minato-sensei", he slides to a stop in front of Jiraiya-sensei's door and knocks. "Sensei?"

"Sensei?" Kakashi repeats, baffled.

Ah. That moment where a student realizes that their teacher at one point was a student as well. Minato luckily avoided being too stunned by that, since Jiraiya-sensei was never the most conventional sort of teacher and always seemed like he'd do better under supervision, but he vividly remembers his friends' reactions to the revelation.

It's good to know that Kakashi regards him as competent enough that he's surprised to realize that Minato has a sensei as well. For all his maturity, Kakashi, like all children, hasn't quite internalized the fact that adults were children too at one point in their lives. It's pretty cute, really.

"What!" Jiraiya bellows, throwing his door open. Even odds on whether he forgot about Minato's visit or not. "What do you want, brat?"

"Brat?" Kakashi mouths, wide-eyed. Clearly, in his eyes Minato is too cool for such a nickname to apply to him.

Minato may or may not swell with pride a little. He knows he's clumsy and a bit ridiculous at times, and Kakashi knows it too, but clearly Kakashi still considers him impressive despite that. Which, well. Considering the circumstances, Minato is pretty glad his one remaining student's opinion of him hasn't suffered.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato beams and pulls Kakashi's lanky form a little closer. He hasn't hit is growth spurt properly yet, but it's already obvious he's going to be a tall one. "This is Kakashi, my student."

"Hm," Jiraiya-sensei makes, doing that thing where he tries to look tough and critical and important and mostly just comes across as pompous. "He's not as adorable as you made him out to be."

"What!" Kakashi squawks.

Before he has the opportunity to protest the term "adorable", Minato objects cheerfully, "Lies! You don't know shit, sensei, Kakashi is the best and most adorable student in the history of students, including myself."

"Whatever," Jiraiya-sensei grumbles. Eyes narrowed, he focuses on Kakashi. "Sooo, I hear you like my books?"

"Books…?" Kakashi repeats. Then, genius that he is, he makes the connection and freezes. Eye opened wide, he turns to stare at Minato. "Sensei!" he hisses, aghast.

"Kakashi, may I introduce, the author of the Icha Icha series and my former genin teacher, Jiraiya." With a grin, Minato gestures towards Jiraiya.

Head whipping around to Jiraiya-sensei, all Kakashi manages is a squeak. Even his ears are turning red.

"Well, it's always nice to meet a fellow connoisseur of fine literature," Jiraiya-sensei states with all the self-importance he possesses. Which is a lot. "You better come in. I got some autographed first editions lying around, Minato suggested you might appreciate them."

A sound escapes Kakashi that sounds a little bit like he's dying.

Success, Minato cheers inwardly, puts both hands on Kakashi's shoulders and pushes him inside.


End file.
